Balloon Magic
Balloon Magic(バルーンマジックBarūn majikku)is a magic revolved around the using of different magical balloons.Each balloon has special effects and can differ from the amount of magic a user uses in order to create one. Uses Balloon magic is used primarly by concetrating enternano into a balloon and adding effects to it.The user can create swords,animals and different structures made of balloons to utilize in battle.However although magical,balloons can be popped normally if enough force it used into it.The most used version of balloon magic is using normal balloons which explode upon contact.If a user charges magic power on a balloon,it can expand,shrink or change shape and abilities.Most people consider this magic useless but if used with mastery,this magic can turn lethal in battles. 'Strengths&Weaknesess' Balloon magic is versatile in combat.The user can generate exploding balloons,poisonus balloons and even create weapons from them.However despite being a fun magic,it has several weaknesess. First the balloons require high concetration to be created and also need a little bit of magic control in order to manipulate it.Also,the balloons can pe popped easily if enough force is used.If the user is not careful then the effects of the balloons he created may harm him as well.Last but not least not only does the user need to use magic in order to create a balloon,but he needs to use magic to create the balloons' effects.In order to avoid this most users of this magic carry normal balloons in order to conserve magical power.Thus balloon magic is a caster and holder magic. Spells The spells of this magic are created by its users,as the users must use their imagination in order for the magic to be useful. Balloon Whip: '''The user creates a balloon sword and uses it as a whip.Upon contact the whip explodes releasing the effect of the magic. Balloon Whip:Excitment slash: Instead of exploding upon contact,the whip slashes the opponent and poisoning them when injured. 'Clown's Madness: '''The user uses balloons in order to create animals which have special effects: 'Horse: 'The user creates a horse made of balloons which can carry passagers.Used for travelling 'Bull: '''The user creates a massive bull made of balloons.The bull is fast and explodes upon contact. = '''Bird: '''The user creates a bird made of balloons.The bird can release small balloons which contain poison and can fly. = '''Failed trick:Giant Ghost: '''The user summons a giant balloon made of flame that has a laughing face which explodes immediately. '''Ultimate party:Squash: '''The uses uses a high amount of magic power which causes the balloon to increase size as it is thrown in the air.After a while,the balloon smashes the enemy and releases a white smoke which can help the user to escape. '''Ground Fatality: '''By summoning a deflated giant balloon,the user inflates it over time until it explodes,leaving the victim severly injured. '''Party trick: The user replaces himself with balloons which act as a decoy. Party trick:found out!: When the decoy is touched it will inflate and release poisonus gas '''Balloon tweet: '''By speaking words on a inflated balloon,the balloon travels at the destination and pops,releasing the message the user has said.This technique can be used to talk with people who are far away from the user,or even for spying.By summoning small green balloons,the user can record the words someone is saying. '''Back off!: '''The user summons a tall bouncy wall which reflects physical and magical attacks.However if the attack is powerful enough,the wall explodes. '''The festival of madness:Explosion of a thousand suprises: '''The strongest attack of this magic.First the user summons thousands of different balloons with different shapes,effects and forms.Then,the balloons collide with each other creating a giant balloon spike ball which can extend its spikes.When near the enemy,the spikes explode releasing a magic decreasing gas which can toxicate and drain the magic of the victim in mere seconds.The true power of this spell is that no matter how much spikes explode,the older ones are replaced by new ones as long as the user has magic power.Category:Holder MagicCategory:Caster Magic __NOEDITSECTION__